1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tobacco substitutes. In particular, the present invention relates to compounds and compositions for smokeless tobacco substitutes and methods of producing thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
The harmful effects of tobacco and tobacco products have been well documented in medical studies, well publicized legal battles and extensive public information campaigns. In particular, the toxicity of tobacco products is generally well known throughout the world. Despite the well known adverse health effects of tobacco and its products, many individuals still choose to partake in the use or consumption of tobacco in many forms. Many then become addicted to the heightened sensations that are provided by regular tobacco use. Due to the addictive nature of nicotine in tobacco products, cessation of use is extremely difficult and, even if possible for short periods of time, will cause negative physiological and psychological effects that tend to cause a relapse back to the use of the tobacco products.
One particular form of tobacco product is the smokeless tobacco, or tobacco that is not lit or smoked in the conventional way. In the case of moist smokeless tobacco, commonly referred to as snuff or dip, and chew or plug, the addiction contains a chemical dependency on the nicotine as well as physical cravings for the organoleptic qualities of the tobacco product. Snuff and dip are typically utilized by being held in a small wad against the mucous membranes. Chew and plug are typically utilized by being held in the mouth in the form of a large wad and is chewed or placed against the mucous membranes.
As a result of the deleterious effects of nicotine in tobacco, substitutes for tobacco, in the form of herbal compositions, produced and intended for personal use as moist snuff, have been developed and documented. A number of such substituted products have a fully non-tobacco based herbal composition. Many of such substitutes have an individual herb that is used as its primary ingredient. Primary ingredients are limited to, for example, red clover, corn silk, alfalfa, papaya leaves and tea leaves. Additional ingredients noted include dandelion, dock, sorrel, sunflower, calendula, nasturtium, mallow, clover, slippery elm bark and chicory.
Current commercial non-tobacco snuff products include a number of different primary ingredients, including but not limited to, tea leaves, red clover, coconut flakes, mint leaves, ginseng, apple, corn silk, grape leaf, basil leaf, and the like.
Other conventional tobacco substitute products stress the importance of the organoleptic qualities required of a snuff or chew to duplicate the mouth-feel of tobacco based qualities. Some conventional products refer exclusively to the commercially required “burn” feeling in the mouth associated with tobacco products and utilizes cayenne pepper to produce that feeling. Some conventional products stress the increased organoleptic qualities of corn silk as the primary reason for the use of this component as the primary ingredient.
Although the various primary ingredients in these tobacco substitute products have made some impact on the use of such less toxic compositions as a substitute for tobacco products, such alternatives still lack much of the feel of the natural tobacco product, thereby acting as only a safer, yet still distinguishable, “not as satisfying” alternative to the natural tobacco product. Thus, there is a need in the art for a more “natural” tasting and feeling product that more resembles natural tobacco, although not suffering from the same harmful drawbacks as natural tobacco. Such product should be easy to manufacture, ubiquitous, easy to cultivate and grow, safe and cost-effective.